


Fandom Book

by itsmythicalqueercareer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AtLA, Avatar the Last Airbender, Don't Judge Me, Escape the Night Season 3, F/F, F/M, I regret this already, LOK - Freeform, Legends Of Korra, M/M, Masters of Spinjitzu, More tags to be added, Ninjago, No beta’s we die like men, Post-Escape the Night, Tony is literally Peters’s dad whoops, every ship ever, everyones overprotectice, its mostly gay, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmythicalqueercareer/pseuds/itsmythicalqueercareer
Summary: It’s literally just a massive mix of every short-story/fanfiction I ever wrote ever, uhh.. yeah, enjoy? So many chapters. This is going to get messy.





	1. Battlefield (LOK/ATLA)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Mako’s a pottymouth. Aang’s protective, uhhh, little bit of asami/Korra if you squint. Have fun.

Has Korra mentioned battle sucks? Oh, well, yeah. It fucking sucks. Not like she was on vacation, no, not at all. Stupid goddamn villains, they always show up at the worst of times.

Admittedly, Korra felt worse for Katara. The kind, old water bender really didn’t need this destruction and blood in her home, but the Avatar couldn’t spot her anywhere.

“MAKO!” She ducked under a blow, knocking the man away with her elbow. “WHERE’S KATARA?” 

He’s returning shout wasn’t encouraging. “I’M A BIT FUCKING BUSY, KORRA!”

Korra grunted, flipping over Mako in a half-assed attempt to dodge an attack. “BOLIN, YOU SEEN KATARA?”

“NO- AH- OW-“ his voice faded to an annoyed, slightly panicked screech. Mako sighed, dispatched the last of his foes, and waded through the snow, after the shout.

“Where the fuck is- HEY-“ she ducked, returning the chunk of earth with a well-placed water whip. “-I’M TRYING TO THINK. Rude asshole.” Korra added the last part in an annoyed mumble.

She had resigned herself to defeat, deciding to just look for Katara after the battle, when the pained yell blanketed the bloody field.

Katara.

Korra’s face darkened, anger and fear twisting her features. Asami knew what was happening before even Korra, and shouted a warning.

“Get DOWN.” Asami dropped to the snow barely a second before a heavy gust of wind, followed by what appeared to be a deadly ring of flames, exploded from Korra’s form- now floating, 6 feet off the ground, in a sphere of her own elements.

It ended the fight quickly, but Korra wouldn’t stop. The structures around her were crushed, the remains charred and dented. Bolin and Mako had made a quick path towards Katara, but found that if they got within a few feet of her, they would be the center of Korra’s furious attacks.

“KORRA! KORRA, STOP IT!” Asami’s pained shout echoed across the ruined plain. In her haze of pain, Katara almost laughed. She remembered when, years ago, she herself had been in Asami’s same position.

As Bolin made another attempt to get to Katara, Korra whipped around. With a sharp wave of her hand, the earth bender was knocked back, painfully, by the looks of it.

Mako sprinted the short distance to his brothers sjde, crouching next to him. “KORRA- FUCKING HELL, STOP!” 

She didn’t. 

She barely acknowledged them shouting her name.

Katara, bleeding and dizzy, finally seemed to realize why. “Aang.” Her voice was a weak croak, and so she drew what little strength she could, and raised it to a shout. 

“AANG!” 

Asami, having now joined the brothers, raised her head from Bolin’s bleeding form, shock and then understanding written on her features when the avatar turned to look at the old woman. She raised an arm, gripping Mako by the shoulder to bar his way. 

Katara’s smile was pained. “I’m okay, Aang. Stop it. Let her go.”

The glow faded. Korra collapsed.

The battle field wept.


	2. “I told you!" (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters classmates really should pay more attention to what he says. This is literally insane.

"Alright everyone!" The teacher of 20-something-or-other students clapped, trying, and failing, to gather the attention of her entire class. "Mr. Stark is kind enough to let us use the employe caffetirea, so let's all move this way." There were a few moans, and groans, but they shuffled after her.

"Alright, if you're planning on buying your lunch head on this way. If you already have your lunch, go on and sit down-" A bout of maniacal laughter interrupted her, and drew the attention of the teenagers to one of the tables off to the side.

"FUCK YOU PARKER, YOU'RE IN TIME OUT, GET ON TOP OF THE FUCKING FRIDGE!" The young women- Princess Shuri of Wakanda- the students realized with wide eyes, was shouting. 

"THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE-" Peter shrieked back, raising his head from the little box he was tinkering with. Tony hummed something, flipping his robot over. 

"Guys, come look at this shit-" He placed it down and flicked the switch. The robot skidded away, playing AC/DC at top volume.

"Stark, Parker, we attracted a little bit of a crowd." Shuri interrupted Peter's frenzied rant about how his webshooters should do that every time he used them. He glanced up, and gazed at the shell shocked group of teenagers. The teacher's mouth had popped open, and she looked a bit like a fish.

"Oh, hello!" Tony said cheerfully, "Lunch time then, is it? If anyone can't buy the lunch I'll pay for it... Uh, hello?" 

"We've killed them." Shuri said dryly. The class kept their gazes fixated on Peter, and the teacher finally cleared her throat. 

"Pe-peter. I was told you had work, and you wouldn't be able to attend."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I don't have you signed in so you really shouldn't be here-"

"Mrs. Jones.. I am at work." Peters face was bright with amusement. "I'm on my lunch break."

"Oh-oh? You work near here than? How did you-"

"Mrs. Jones, I work upstairs."

The students broke into frenzied whispers, "Uh-I'm sorry, what?"

Peter glanced from person to person. "I told you that I worked here, didn't I?"

The students froze, and Tony hid his face in his hands to keep from laughing. Shuri stood up with an amused smile, "What if I directed your class towards the lunch line, Mrs. Jones? To- Mr. Stark keeps it very well stocked."

"Ye-yes, of.. Of course, thank you- I mean- Yes, thank you," Tony exploded with laughter as Shuri lead the poor teacher and her dumbfounded students away. 

"What?" Peter shrugged, "I told them I worked here."


	3. Quidditch Hair (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so gay. I regret nothing.

Harry ambled down the steps wearing nothing but a faded pair of flannel trousers and threw himself on onto one of the couches in the eighth year common room.

"Harry that's-" Hermione started. However, before she could finish, Harry rested his head on Draco's lap. Now, Harry would be the first to admit that if his hair was bad, it's MUCH worse after quidditch practice. It stuck up like porcupine quills, and reeked of what could be compared with rancid eggs.

The common room held its breath, but Draco made no move to push Harry off, opting instead to read his book. "Er- Harry," Ron started, "Mate, you do know you're sitting on Malfoy, right?"

"He knows." Draco said, not taking his eyes of the book, "He also apparently prides himself in having the messiest hair in Hogwarts. Tell me, Potter, when was the last time you washed it? I'm going to have to throw out these trousers."

Everyone had assumed Harry to be sleeping, however, the boy wasted no time in responding by saying, "Anything to get you out of them, Malfoy."

Theodore Nott's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, waiting to see how Draco would respond. "Look who's the poof now," The blonde snapped. The rest of the common room exchanged confused glances.

"Harry, when exactly did you and Draco-" Harry, once again, interrupted Hermione before she could finish.

"Says the one who's hard just from my head being on his lap."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Arrogant. Going to prance around the castle like a deer after this, are you?"

Harry gave a cheeky grin, "Only if you'll be my doe." Ron snorted loudly, knocking Hermione's book out of her hands.

"That was terrible!" He chortled. 

Hermione shot Ron a withering glare, but simply picked up her book. Draco, seeming to have recovered from the shock, shoved Harry off the couch. The boy landed with a 'Uufmp' and groaned. "Get your nasty quidditch hair off me," Draco snarked.

Harry rolled to his feet, "Fine, but you owe me."

"What ever for?"

Harry grinned, and leaned close to his ear, "Maybe for last night? I do remember you being quite grateful." He breathed.

Draco flushed a bright scarlet, "Harry James Potter!" Harry laughed and raced up the steps to his dorm room. "Stupid Potter, with his stupid quidditch hair." The slytherin mumbled, though he voice held a tone of fondness the rest were sure they'd never quite heard from Draco Malfoy before.


	4. Possessive (Descendants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda gay... okay it’s very Gay.

Calling Mal and Jay possessive was a bit of an understatement. Back on the Isle, Mal was very clear, and very vocal, on the fact that Jay, Evie, and Carlos where in her group. They were hers. Likewise, Jay would always walk with an arm around Carlos, or a hand on Evie’s wrist, or standing at Mal’s shoulder with a burning glare.

They didn’t like to share. Carlos and Evie knew that. They were okay with it. Carlos loved it, even. Lack of affection and blatant abuse from his mother left him feeling unlovable and useless, but Jay and the others were very quick to say he was the exact opposite. Evie didn’t mind it, even if she did have to remind them to stand down every once in a while.

But that was the Isle. Auradon was different. Very, very different. They frowned upon that type of behavior. Carlos noticed the stern looks teachers would give Jay whenever his friend came up behind him in an impromptu hug. Evie saw the way they leered at Mal whenever the two girls whispered to each other, when Mal’s lips ghosted her cheek.

Mal and Jay saw, too. But that only made it worse. Now, it was less of an instinct and more of a challenge. Whilst Carlos shrunk into himself at the disapproval of the authority figures, Jay stared over his friends curls with challenge blazing in his eyes and a clear message.  
He’s mine. He’s mine, and I dare you to try and take him from me.

Mal would cock her head, eyes flashing a shimmering green before returning to normal. Less a challenge, more of a message.

She’s mine. You won’t change that.

Carlos eventually grew more comfortable in himself. Whispered, ‘i love you’s’ turning into proud statements after a particularly successful tourney game. Evie’s soft, barely noticeable brush of her hand against Mals turned into kisses in the hallway.

Auradon took a lot from them. Feelings of fear, hatred, evil. But it wouldn’t take their family.


	5. Same Lie (ninjago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Lloyd/Kai if you squint.

“Hey, Lloyd!”

Lloyd turned at Kai’s voice. “ Oh, hey. What is it, Kai?” He pushed off the railing, walking over to the other ninja.

“The boys and I are going into the city-- Per Jay’s request-- I was dispatched to see if you wanted to come.”

Silence.

“I’m okay... Thanks, though.”

Kai rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, “Lloyd... Everyone’s worried. We all love you. Cole, Nya, and I know what it feels like to lose a parent. It hurts, I get it. It hurts like hell.

“But sitting alone... Shutting us all out?” He rested his hand on Lloyd’s shoulder, “That won’t fix anything.”

Lloyd shook his head, “It’s... It’s not that.”

“Lloyd, look at me.” He shook his head, but looked up into Kai’s eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Always the same question,” Lloyd laughed bitterly. “I’m fine.”

Kai smiled sadly, “Always the same lie.”


	6. Untitled (ETN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t watched this series, it’s really good. This is based of Season 3, you can find it on YouTube Premium or Rulu.co. I also recommend checking out the youtubers mentioned. I don’t own anyone or anything aside from Andi, who is an oc.

The Maiden of madness. Andi stared at the spike-littered trap, and turned to her friends. “Why are we even voting? I’ll go in.”

“Like hell.” Joey shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not? Everyone else has something to live for, and I don’t. I don’t want to make it out of here.”

“Oh, Andi, no…” Ro stifled a sob.

Colleen shifted and quietly said, “Well, shouldn’t we let her?” Met with looks of shock, she hurried to defend herself. “Joey, you just said someone would have to commit suicide, she volunteered.”

“Yeah, not the teenager who is actually suicidal.” Manny snapped. “Why would you even think- that is so sick!”

“It’s fine, I don’t care- Just let me do this.”

“No.” Joey glared. “It’s not happening.”

“Why **not**.”

“Just- shut the hell up, okay? We’re voting. We’re voting and we’re done with it.”

When Andi steps up to vote, she turns the card around and shows the group. _The School Girl_ in bold letters. Andi just voted herself for death.


	7. No Choice (Narnia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speak ill of Edmund and die my by sword, y’all.

“My king?” The nervous young faun asked, a hesitant curiosity in his voice. Edmund paused at the door.

“Yes, Arvali?” 

“How- I mean- pardon my asking, but how do you manage it?” Arvali wrung his hands nervously.

“Pardon?” Edmund turned fully, now, to face the faun. 

“Well, my king, it’s only that- you and your brother and sisters have faced so much- war and pain and death and- and you.”

“The White Witch.” He finished tensely. Arvali nodded. “Well, Arvali.. I wasn’t given a choice.” Edmund opened the door and strode out, leaving the shell shocked guard alone with Lucy, who sighed.

“Do not mind him, Arvali.” She advised. “The White Witch left everlasting scars on my dear brother, some less visible than others.” 

“I’m not- sure I understand him, my queen.”

“Well.” lucy carefully closed her book, placing it back on the shelf, lightly brushing her hand over the spine of the books. “Edmund was certainly given many choices. He chose to follow the White Witch, as young and foolish as he was, and he chose to betray her in favor of us.

“He chooses every day to stay close with the High King- Those boys have a special sort of relationship, one myself and Susan could never hope of having with them, or, prehapes, even with each other.

“He did not, however, chose to endure the torture that the White Witch inflicted upon him, nor did he deserve it. He chose to take the beatings and he chose to allow the kidnappers, in the second year of our reign, to… torture him rather than myself. But he didn’t choose for them to violate him as they did.” 

She allowed her hand to drop to her side. “If he were to fall apart, I would follow. Peter would be to worried for him to rule, and Susan would pretend she was okay but, she really wouldn’t be.” The young queen sighed, “He manages, quite simply, Arvali, because he has no other choice.”


	8. Free Spirit (Twilight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a spinoff of my book "Free Spirit" on Wattpad. Might crosspost it here, dunno. Enjoy, though.

Sam was twelve when he approached the door of Billy Black. his sister was seven. Jacob, Billy's eight year old son, answered the door.

"Jake." Sam was shaking. "Can you get your father?"

The little boy nodded and raced into the house, too young to understand he ought to have invited Sam in. 

"Samual Uley." Billy smiled as came to the door. His smile dropped when he saw the look on the young mans face. "What is it?"

"It's- I.. I need you to take Logan."

"What?"

"It's just that- My father can't-" my father beats us, Sam bitterly thought, "-he can't take care of two children- after our mother- not emotionally, and.."

Billy frowned. "I'll.. see what I can do."

++++

It's two days later when Charlie Swan and Billy Black come to the Uley's door. Sam opened it, and let them in. He lead them towards Logan's room, where the girl would be sleeping.

"You'll look after her, won't you?" He asked anxiously.

"Like my own." Charlie promised. "And, you can come see her. Any time you'd like."

Sam nodded grimly and watched from the window when Logan left, trying to forget her sobs.


	9. Overprotective (ETN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go watch ETN. do it now. alSO NIKITA AND MATT ARE STRICTLY PLATONIC I WILL FIGHT YOU-
> 
> the eyecolour changing thing is credited to CinderScoria, who wrote the Endgame series. go check out her series if you've seen Escape the Night.

Aiden was.. Intimdated to say the least. He was meeting his girlfriends bestfriends. One of them, who Nikita had introduced as Eva, was openly glaring at him, standing beside another girl, and the man who Nikita had made a beeline for when they came looked downright hostile.

He made his way over to the only two people in the room who didn't look like they wanted to slaughter him. "Hey."

"Hi." The shorter of the two waved. "I'm Tyler, this is Oli."

"Uh- I'm Aiden. Her- her boyfriend."

"Ew, a hetrosexual." Tyler made a face and laughed at Aiden's reaction. Oli tapped his shoulder lightly, to remind him that this was a new person who wouldn't understand his humour.

"Uhm- so, any.. Any insight into why those two want to spill my guts on the carpet?" Aiden laughed nervously. Tyler tensed at the choice of words and Oli visably flinched.

"Uhm- That's my girlfriend Eva and Nikita's bestfriend, Matt." Oli told him. "Eva's just... weary of new people. She's kinda overprotective. She'll come around."  
"What about Matt?"

"He.." Tyler rubbed his head, "He's very close to Nikita, so... I mean, you're gonna wanna try and impress him. His approvel means everything to Nikita, and he could get her to drop you like a bag of hot shit."

Aiden jolted. "Wha- really?" Oli smiled, though it looked more like a cringe, but nodded.

"You should go talk to him." Tyler advised. "Seriously, like, now. Nikita's talking to joey now- who you should actually talk to, too, because he's pretty protective too. But, yeah." So Aiden nodded and slowly made his way over to Matt.

"Uhm- hi. You're Matt- right?" Matt raised an eyebrow, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Aiden felt like the older man was staring into his fucking soul.

"Yeah."

"Uh, it's great to meet you. Nikita mentioned you, but she didn't really... go into much detail.." Matts face tightened and Aiden realized he fucked up.

"How was your vacation?"

"Oh, it was good."

"Was Nikita okay?"

"What?" Aiden seemed baffled, but Matt rolled his eyes.

"Did Nikita have any panic attacks? Nightmares? Was she okay, or not." Aiden's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Uhm- I- she- I mean, she had- she had a few nightmares, and, like, one or two panic attacks, but it was a six day trip, and she told me-." Matt swore and Aiden flinched. "Uh-" but Matt was already walking away. He approached Nikita and Joey, lightly touching Nikita's elbow. Aiden expected him to make Joey walk away, but all he saw was Joey frown and, apparently, join in on talking.

"Is he.." Aiden glanced at Oli and Tyler. "Is he mad she had a nightmare, or something?" Tyler laughed at the idea.

"No, not at all. He isn't even mad. He's just worried and upset Nikita didn't tell him. We all make a habit of telling our partners if we have nightmares." he pointed out the girl beside Eva. "That's Andrea, my bestfriend. We always let each other know."

"But.. why?"

"Dude, do you not use the internet?" Tyler's eyebrows shot up.

"I try and avoid social media.. Is about the slaughtering?"

"Clearly." Oli, kind and gentle Oli, now seemed quite upset by this new man's ignorance. "Nikita and Matt-"

"Have an unhealthy amount of co-dependency." Aiden interupted.

"Well, yeah." Oli sighed. "But we all do, and I-"

"I just don't get it. He feels the need to parent her, and it's-"

"Dude, shut the fuck up." Tyler snapped. His eyes glowed a faint, soft pink. "Matt doesn't parent her. If you saw her after Matt had an episode, and kept it from her, you'd see that they act the exact fucking same. I do it too, and so does Andrea, and Eva and Oli." his voice was rising in volume and pitch, catching the attention of the other survivors.

Andrea and Eva came over quickest, Andrea driven by the ungodly rage that someone had upstet her survival partner, and Eva by her overprotectiveness.

"What's your problem, huh? With Matt? He loves Nikita, more than you do- more than you ever fucking will!" Now, Tyler is outright yelling.

Andrea puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, eyes shifting and changing, but now Joey was joining the party, and Eva spotted the way his eyes gleamed purple.

"Tyler." Eva slid up behind him. "Stop." She jerked her head in joey's direction, and the others seemed to understand because Tyler backs off and Oli quietly goes to placidat Joey.

Aiden meets Eva's eyes as she walks away, and doesn't miss the way they flash an unnatural cobalt shade. He searches the room for Nikita and Matt, but doesn't find them.

"They're in the next room." Joey's voie is harsh, and Aiden knows he failed that test, but he goes to find them anyway. He stops in the hallway when he hears voices.

"-honestly, matt, you know I would never leave you, so what's the deal?"

"I don't know!" his voice breaks at the end, "I just- I'm worried, and I don't want you to... to-"

"Matthew. You have never, never ditched my for Stephanie and Ollie, unless they absouloutly needed you. You're always there for me, whenever I need you, even when it's ass-crack-of-dawn-o'clock, and you have cancled with your wife, of all people, to come when I needed it. What makes you think I won't do the same thing for you?"

She's rewared with a quiet, uncertain, "i dont know."

"Matthew Patrick, if you need me, I will be there for you. No matter what. You're my partner, and I get you don't wanna lose me, I know the feeling. I swear you won't." A soft rustling, and Aiden assumes they're hugging. His frown deepens as he makes his way to the sitting room.

Nikita and Matt made their way back into the room a few moments later. Matt still looked wary, but he was more relaxed than before. Nikita had an arm loosly clutching his waist, smiling and laughing with Joey and Tyler.

Aiden sighed. This girl would certainly be a fight, but he was never one to back down from a challenge.


	10. Untitled (NINJAGO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, Nikia is an OC, obvs. please don't kill me. enjoy.

KAI!" For the first time since Lloyd went missing, there was genuine emotion in her eyes. In her voice. Kai just jumped into a river. Kai can't swim. Jay got them out, and Nakia made a mad dash for her brother and boyfriend. The first thing she does is punch Kai in the gut.

"You fucking idiot." She said, glaring at him from where she was holding Lloyd as he slowly stirred. "You could've fucking drowned!"

"I know." Kai placed a hand on Lloyd's head, sighing. "I know, Kia. But I wasn't going to let him die."

"Kia's right." Lloyd's voice was quiet and raspy. "That was stupid, Kai. But, then, you never were the smart sibling."

"Dumbass." Kai said fondly. "Like I was going to let my only little brother go over a waterfall."

Nakia leaned her head on Lloyd's, who tired raised an arm, pulling her close. "Like I'd let my only big brother drown." He countered back. "How's Nya?"

The other ninja watched from a few feet away, arms crossed. The Smith family reunion. Eventually, Cole interjected. "Guys. Can we get a turn?" Kai and Nakia laughed, Nakia's being watery and tearful.

Lloyd stumbled to his feet, carefully making his way over to them. "Fucking-- I'm gone for a week and Cole dies?" They laughed, Cole patting his shoulder.

"You know it, Greenie."


	11. Untilted (ETN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know I'm a slut for ETN, and we're back at it again. It's a double fic because they're both short. Don't @ me I'm tired.

#1

Matthew's knee's were pressed to his chest, palms rubbing his eyes, forcing tears back. His breathing was shallow and painful, and Stephanie was too afraid to touch him. She didn't know how to help. She didn't know what to do, or why he was so upset.

Matt gasped for breath, chest tight. His dream had been painfully real. Watching his best friend die, screaming for his help, and he couldn't. He couldn't reach her, he couldn't help her, her couldn't-- oh god, Nikita-- he wrenched forward, emptying his stomach on the floor.

"Matthew!" Stephanie reached for him, and he jerked back. His body trembled on the cold floor, huddled in the corner. It takes Stephanie a painful, tearful moment to realize she cannot help him. She reached for his phone-- she doesn't have the number she's looking for saved on hers-- and scrolls.

The phone rang and she offered it to her husband. Matt stared at her, eyes wild and blank, so she placed it down, setting it on speakerphone. Nikita's voice crackles through. "Matt? What's wrong?"

Matt sobs. "Nikita!" Nikita's alarm can be heard through the phone, a rustling sound as she sat up in bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Stephanie flinches at the panic and concern in Nikita's voice. She tries to ignore how Matt seemed to relax instantaneously at the sound of her voice.

"I-" he choked, "I don't know."

"Yes you do, baby, you always know. You always know."

"I couldn't save you-" his voice broke.

"What are you talking about, Matt? You did save me. You save me every day. I'm here, baby, I'm okay, I promise you. Hear me, matt? I promise."

Matt's ragged breathing evened out minisculely, his laugh raspy. "I- yeah. I'm sorry, Nikita. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Fuck off." his partner scoffed. "I'm always here, Matt. I don't care that it's ass-crack-of-dawn-o'clock, or the dead-of-fuckin'-night."

"Language." His face was red and grimey, but there was a small smile on it now. Stephanie heard Nikita scoff.

"That's a loss cause, Matthew, and you know it."

"I know, babydoll." Matt smiled softly. "I know." He goes to hang up, but is interrupted again.

"Matt?" He made a soft noise of affirmation, to acknowledge her, and she continued. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Nikita."

#2

Matt knew something was off when Nikita wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. The two of them hugged often, mostly because Matt was the touchiest person in the world, but Nikita rarely initiated physical contact- not unless she figured Matt was having a bad day.

Matt wasn't going to turn her away, obviously, so the two of them settled in Matt's usual, massive armchair, Nikita's face half hidden in Matt's neck. Tyler and Joey flashed him a questioning glance, and Matt shrugged minutely.

They talked about their slaughterings. The fear of any near death experiences. Joey had an entire breakdown over his death, and Matt really wasn't any better.

Nikita doesn't speak. She holds Matt when his voice cracks, squeezes his fingers and kisses his hair, but she doesn't talk.

"It's weird- how much I love you all." Matt's voice was soft. "Joey, I just wanna, like, hide you in a blanket and give you food and never let anything hurt you again—" Joey laughs at that, "—and I mean- I knew Nikita for 12 hours- of us fighting. We were at each other's throats the entire night, and now.. god, Nikita, you're so important to me, I couldn't imagine ..."

Nikita's face is hot, but she nods along to Matt's words. He speaks again. "Like- I don't know when it happened- something just clicked, in my head, and I couldn't let her go."

"I know when." Eva squeezes Oli's hand when she speaks. "It's when you realize you'll be the only three to make it out."

"It took me years to create that bond with Stephanie." Matt tells them. "And with those two-"

"It took barely hours." Tyler nodded. "I get it. Andrea means the world to me. She could literally burn the earth to the ground and I would still defend her." Andrea blushes, and Tyler grins. "And Joey- I would actually fight- uh- Nikita, for your honour."

"Hey," Matt defends, smiling. "Nikita is a sweetheart." and he feels her fingers on the nape of his neck, hesitantly fiddling with the clasp of his necklace, his hair, the collar of his jacket.

He smiles at her, as reassuring as he can, the hand that had previously been resting, motionless on her side now tracing soft circles, the other coming to rest on her neck, fingers tracing the chain of her necklace.

Nikita was a hardass. A survivor, and a warrior. She acted like she didn't need anyone, because she wanted people to be afraid of her. Nothing can destroy a woman who wears pain like the grandest of diamonds around her neck.

But, the truth of the matter is that she does need people. She needs Andrea, and Tyler, and Eva and Oli. Joey, too.

But most importantly, she needs her partner. She needs Matt. Matt needed her just as much. He didn't know what was up with her— well, he had a guess, but he didn't like to make assumptions when it came to her— but he would be there for her anyways. As long as she wanted him, and after.


	12. Hospitalization (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy some Irondad content. It's low-key kinda rushed, but enjoy!

Tony forced his breathing to remain painfully even as he and half of the avengers, including Natasha and Clint, stared down the nurse. To her credit, she hardly flinched as Tony exhaled through clenched teeth and bit out, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Parker is in the ICU. It appears he, uhm.." She swallowed, "well, it appears that he was using himself to shield his fellow classmates when the crash occurred. Regardless, only family is allowed."

"And what, may I ask, do you know about Pete's family?"

"I know that his legal guardian is May Parker. I'm sorry, sir, but without authorization you really can't, and I really must-"

"Listen, lady." Tony slammed his hand on the counter, stopping her rant before she could even really start. "You don't know jack-diddly-doo-da-shit about Peter, so I suggest you let us pass before I have Miss Romanov-- do you see her? Yeah, she's pretty pissed off too- I'm going to have her fucking destroy your security gaurds, and then I'll get your goddamn supervisors on the phone and buy this whole fucking building! How does that sound for 'authorization'?

Jesus-fucking-christ, you'd think common-sense would fucking permit you to see that not only am I on his fucking emergency contact list, I'm also his goddamn boss, and given the fact that, in case you haven't noticed, his parents are DEAD, i'm also the closet fucking thing he has for a father! So, how about you drop your dumb bitch look and let me see my kid, okay?"


End file.
